This invention relates to hammers and specifically to an Interchangeable Tip and/or Weight Hammer.
During the process of a patent search, no prior art was found dealing with my unique invention. However, in several tool encyclopedias a soft-faced hammer was discovered. The process of removal is by means of a socketed head into which soft bases are screwed. This soft-faced hammer is limited only to the exchanging of special shaped faces for shaping work and is not designed to drive nails. Furthermore, this soft-faced hammer would be damaged if used to strike a sharp edge or a corner. Therefore I find it irrelevant to my invention.
The ability to interchange various tips and/or weights in my invention eliminates the need for more than one hammer. Carpenters will not need to climb up and down ladders with several different-weighted and several different-faced hammers to accomplish their tasks. The ability to easily remove the weight lightens the stress on the user and prolongs his working stamina. Construction workers driving nails above their heads while in awkward positions will thankfully lighten their work load by simply removing the weight, which can be placed in their tool pouch or hung on their tool ring. This is accomplished by drilling a small hole in either the tip or weight or both. They will also be able to exchange a checkered-faced tip to a finishing-faced tip in a matter of seconds. They will be proud to display their new and efficient tool. They now have all their old hammers in one. This will revolutionize the hammer industry and increase productivity. Craftsmen will further enjoy their work while using my invention as I have designed these tools to remain perfectly balanced with or without the interchangeable weight. My invention is not limited to the claw hammer but can be incorporated to any of the tools in the hammer family.
With my invention, right or left-handed persons can easily remove the interchangeable tip by using the key slot conveniently located at the topside poll of the hammer. This key slot is designed to open by using a prying tool such as a nail or perhaps a screwdriver, all depending on the hammer in use. Whatever the situation, the worker always has a handy means of removing the interchangeable tip or the interchangeable weight.
It is quite obvious the reason I invented this multi-faceted hammer, furthermore, the need for such a hammer is limitless. All persons, whether the housewife or the skilled craftsmen, will need a hammer, a new Interchangeable Tip and/or Weight Hammer, which is claimed under the Document Disclosure Program assigned as #307545.